OJos Nublados
by Zussane S.M
Summary: Song Fic de la cancion BLURY EYES de larc en ciel.. hecha por holly bell y su servidora..


-------00-0o-------

Cuando pienso en aquellos días

Me entristezco...

Me confundo...

Y a la vez sonrío al verte grabado en mi memoria

Recuerdo la sublime sensación

que me producía el solo verte, Ren...

Tu mirada profunda, tus ojos dorados.

Y más ahora, después de tantos meses

Me dices que vendrás…

Nos volveremos a ver

Algo de ti que perdí por ahí,

Lo trajo el viento desde muy lejos.

Tiempo atrás quise confesarte

Lo que ocultaba mi corazón,

Día tras día; noche tras noche

Repetía tu nombre,

declarando al viento mi sentir,

Mi más profundo anhelo

De tenerte junto a mí.

Más ahora yo…

-Quiero decirte algo Ren, yo…-

He dicho muchas veces estas palabras,

pero ellas nunca alcanzaban tu corazón...

Fuerte, orgulloso, temible, y sin escrúpulos,

así siempre has sido tú.

Jamás me tomarías en serio,

mis esperanzas se van deshaciendo,

Como el desvanece el hielo en el sol.

Tú, acaso... ¿Me odiarías si te lo confieso?

Peleas, insultos y reclamos;

solo para estar junto a ti

fue maravilloso; aun si discutíamos,

Sabía que podía contar contigo,

-Que sucede,- me dices con voz firme-

-tenemos que hablar Ren,

no me importa el motivo, por el cual regrésate-

Le digo dudoso, mientras el suspira

- antes que nada quiero que sepas una cosa...-

Mis ojos siguen mirando fijamente

a través de la ventana,

este presentimiento no ha cambiado,

aún sigo sintiéndolo,

Aquellos dulces días.

Meses enteros sin saber nada de ti.

Sin mirarte a los ojos ni oír tu voz,

Ni caer rendido ante tu presencia.

Me sofocaba el no hacerlo,

es tan frustrante,

es tan solitario.

Me hundí en la desesperación.

Me ahogue en mi necesidad de volverte a ver...

Mis lágrimas me acercan a la locura,

este vacío no desaparecerá...

¿podría haber, una posibilidad

De que me correspondieras?

¿Qué me recordaras, de vez en cuando?

Todo y nada en estos meses,

Sintiendo desconsuelo sin ti...

-anda, habla ya- Me dices con tus orbes doradas,

Un rubor que invade tus mejillas,

¿Acaso es por mí?

-No me odies Ren, te lo ruego- este es el momento,

He llegado a mi límite

no puedo seguir reprimiendo esto.

¡Es maravilloso!

Incluso si los demás no lo ven así...

Esos ojos vacios,

como los de un pájaro encerrado en una jaula,

es como si la luz que los tocara saliera emitida por ellos.

la luz engaña para salir de ti.

-Ren, yo,..-Tu semblante cambia repentinamente,

De forma una desinteresada

a una cara llena de nerviosismo, de asombro.

Como si percibieras mi sentir

-Yo estoy enamorado, De ti...

Te amo, te busco, te sueño, te anhelo

Todo de ti, eso es lo que necesito obtener.

Los momentos que pasaba al lado de ti,

Me hicieron comprender.

Necesito decirte, Lo que no pude en aquel tiempo

Estos sentimientos, son tan dolorosos…

espero que no te cause repulsión lo que te confesé...

logré mi meta, el que supieras

lo que siento...

Este presentimiento no ha cambiado, sigo sintiéndolo,

Aquellos dulces días, se están nublando.

Mi objetivo de revelar lo que me provocabas

al sentir tu cercanía, fue entorpecido por el miedo.

En todas aquellas ocasiones;

Debí decírtelo...

Que tus labios me tentaban a ser profanados

Y que los tomara por la fuerza,

Que tu cabello, que era dulcemente mecido por el viento

Me enloquecía.

Tus ojos magnéticos me incitaban

a perder la poca cordura que me restaba.

Tus actitudes tan firmes, tan decididas;

tu tono de voz que me sacaban constantes escalofríos

y todo tu ser,

sin duda alguna estabas de cerca de la perfección.

¡Soy un idiota! Jamás pude confesarme ante ti

pero ahora es diferente...

Siento que la cambiante estación vera que mi promesa se ha roto

aun así, extiendo mi mano, mi corazón estará distante.

- Yo… - me dices dudoso, ¿por qué estas así?

Quiero oír tu voz, quiero saber lo que piensas

Quiero dejar de sentir incertidumbre…

Quiero tocarte… quiero saber que valgo

Un poco para ti.

Pensar que ese sonrojo

Y que él nerviosismo que se refleja

Cálidamente en tu semblante…

Es por mí.

Mi corazón no aguanta más

Cuánto tiempo más he de esperar…

Aun así no sientes nada por mi…

Lo tengo que saber.

- No tienes que corresponderme – suspiro al viento

- Si no lo deseas- mientras,

Puedo sentir como algo dentro de mí duele.

¿Por qué miras fijamente al cielo con tus ojos confusos?

- Es que yo – me detienes , cuando siento la necesidad

De huir, y es que, aunque te ame,

No puedo llevar este dolor dentro de mí ser.

Tenerte cerca y no poderte tocar, ver tus ojos

Y saber que no me miras

¡Cómo puedo seguir así!

Que puedo hacer, si ahora quiero llorar

¿Por qué no puedo irme ya?

¿Por qué dejo que me veas sufrir?

- No hace falta Ren - le respondo lento.

Solo puedo darme la vuela… sí tenía miedo a esto.

El rechazo y la desilusión…

-no puedo… - me toma por la mano

Aunque es cálida y suave, su roce destroza mi ser

Este es el adiós…

Siento que la cambiante estación verá que mi promesa se ha roto

Aun asi extiendo mi mano, mi corazón estará distante

Te miro, con una sonrisa, mientras te veo a la cara

Tu piel, tu rostro…

¿Qué más puedo hacer? Aun así

¿Por qué estas llorando tú?

Una lágrima solitaria delinea tus facciones

Como si deslizara una gota de roció

En el delgado pétalo de una bella flor

Por qué haces eso… es una invitación a tocarte

A sentirte y a palparte…

No me obligues a posesionarme de ti…

No me incites sin que des cuenta.

- Está bien – le respondo esbozando una sonrisa

Ahora entiendo, porque eres así…

No te permites querer a nadie,

No te permites sonreír. Y aún así

No entiendo porque me miras así

- Te quiero… -

Siento que la cambiante estación verá que mi promesa se ha roto

En estos ojos, cuando parece de atrás, un suspiro ligero

Es un sueño, o una bella realidad,

Un deseo mundano de tenerme en mis brazos

Donde mi mente juega trampas y me hace suspirar

Donde puedo tocarte, y al fin sentir tu piel

Donde sé que sientes un deseo como el mío,

Y puedo ver tus mis ojos reflejados en los tuyos

- Aun así tengo que regresar -

Me dices con la voz quebrada,

Y con la mirada gacha.

Tu mirada nublada

Mi corazón...

Esta

Marchándose

No importa… después de todo

Yo siempre, y para siempre

Te esperare…


End file.
